Seven Days of Romance
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: To be fair I wrote this for frans week this year and this is a reupload from ao3. There is romance, fluffy a bit of horror and sweetness. Sans different characters play roles in the background but you want to see a collection of one shot. All but chapter 6 is male adult Frisk and Sans.
1. To Remake A Memory

Authors note: I own nothing. The only thing I own the plot I'm working actively so this helps ebb my stress and I'm working every day. But work is easier than college any day of the week. Now on to the story.

I didn't know how it started. It just one of those things that just smacked me right in the cranium as another clear truth down in my soul. Was it when the neutral face fell, and he giggled at one of my puns and threw one back at me? Was it when he pranked me back for all the pranks, I played on him? Was it when he got me a motorbike to replace the tricycle getting totaled? Something about the way Frisk behaved with me and the way I just felt comfortable to just let him know how I felt. To talk about the reset and what I can remember. He is the person I can go to when the nightmares become too much, he's the person who's an ear willing to listen and the calm in the storm.

I think I know when my feelings began, but I didn't realize until I looked back at the time Frisk arrived in the underground it was when I saw he accepted a date with papyrus, and they came back to the house. And I was shocked that it seemed to escalate to my brother rejecting Frisk. What my brother called a date I shook my skull the mirth of the whole situation made it hard not laugh. But the way Frisk face broke of just shock and whirlwind of what he had gone through on the day. At that moment, I wanted to show Frisk at least one of the skeleton brothers how a date is supposed to go. Not realizing I was flirting. Especially when I pulled out the comb and combed my skull. Looking back, I was trying to show my brother and show Frisk a better time than he already got. But the second time at the restaurant, I realized how close they were and how much they had changed things. It really hit me the position Frisk was in and the fact that if I hadn't listened to Toriel.

I would have killed him without guilt or remorse because that is the job and would have gladly handed his soul to the king, something that. The fact I stated out loud to him at the restaurant, and I have no doubt that sounds like a threat to Frisk, he told me as much when I asked him about its months later. I felt guilty and wondered what Frisk assumed I meant by that. Felt it a threat if he ever so much mean mugged a monster that he would exact vengeance.

The fact I first assumed he was a child. Monsters tradition and the fact we didn't know the humans are tiny compared to boss monsters and the average monster at the fact he's 6 foot tall now. He mentioned that he was already an adult when he fell, but he was done growing, and now he's in his mid-twenties. And I've had to be his rock just as much as he had to be mine. When he took the position as our ambassador, he took the opportunity wholeheartedly. He went to college took political science as his major. He wanted to help us, and that was really admirable, and he wanted to have the education to back it up as well they couldn't discredit the Frisk from the very beginning but because Frisk actively being the one still seeking his masters in political science and law for last 6 months while still working so hard on proposals.

So, I knew it was time. I work hard to make the moment I would confess my feelings to Frisk to be a perfect moment. It didn't seem fair that someone who had become my best friend, and I was leaning on when things are tough.

I already knew that where I wanted to do this Mettaton's new resort aboveground I reserved a seat and called in the favor from Mettaton himself for the number of times he called me in last minute to take over for snow drake senior whose material would fall flat, and I had to come in when I was supposed to be sleeping or working the stand. Or working security for the king. Or when I was judging the human souls. There were a lot of times I would come home. Beat eyes half open because I exhausted my magic to be able to be three places at once. He owes me, and that includes a full course meal. I was one of the ones who helped with making the functional design for his body to begin with. And that alone owed more dinners then he realizes. So, I have that aspect already set up and the best table candlelit. And even asked Shyren and Napstablook to serenade us. Specifying this is a romantic occasion. And they more than wanted to oblige with Blooky mentioning that the keyboard playing had been something he wanted to reconnect with

I knew what and who I had to ask for advice about dressing, but it didn't mean I wanted to ask one of them to help. it was embarrassing and I can already see them annoying but roping all of them was a mistake. Might as well as have them to cremate me, I didn't sign up for a roast about my fashion sense.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, BROTHER." Papyrus looked shocked his eyes bulging out of his skulls.

"Well, I didn't ask ya all here to be humerus."

"IF YOU WILL BE PUNNING THE WHOLE TIME, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE."

"Don't leave Paps. I promise I'll keep the punning to a minimum. I really need your help."

"What's the occasion that you need the expertise of both Mettaton and Undyne in the same room to make an informed choice." Alphys seemed to forget about her anxiety at this moment realizing that anyone with eyes understands that

" I wanted to ask Frisk to be mine, but I feel like I need to dress up before I ask something so big.

"Aw! we'll look who's growing up?!"Alphys said with

"Sans look at you! figuring out what we already figured but a nice proactive step." Undyne condescending to me about my clothes were not necessary, but at least she's not smug about the whole thing. She figured out my crush on Frisk first, so to her, she was more annoyed that it took so long for me to make a move considering the speed round we did on her Alphys to get together. Unlike some other shiny metal assholes who I knew were living for being in this moment. She knew not to be an ass about asking for help being the helpful one in turn.

"Though to be perfectly honest, your whole wardrobe just doesn't do if you succeed. It shouldn't be just for this moment."

"Consider the position Frisk will be in when he takes the stage as an ambassador of the monsters' formally?"

"Right now, we have been living in hiding from the general public. so, what anyone looks like doesn't matter."

"So, imagine being in public, and the blue hoodie is covered in ketchup stains the basketball shorts just a disaster. The human media had already proven to be more ruthless then Mettaton when he was looking for the story about Frisk in the underground.

"You're asking for a tall order, darling. you are such a mess, but I will take the case and make you a clotheshorse. it will be my best success story yet." Mettaton said with a usual amount of flair of joy superiority and a hint of malice. I felt the regret crawling up my spine already

"Look, let's not get hasty." Feeling myself raise my hands, hoping that pacify them.

"Too late Sans you asked for all of us," Undyne said hands on hips with an almost predatory look. I invited her because I thought she would keep these guys from going to wild with

"That means this going to be a full renovation of your wardrobe considering the favor Muffet's kin owes me for lending her the limo free of charge? she can have them make you a new wardrobe to your measurements."

I could feel a chill up my spine and the regret of asking them as they smile in a predatory smile even Alphys seemed to be laughing as they took all my clothes out of the closet and put it all into the trash.

That has been the last two weeks. My brother and our friends throwing my clothes away and putting better clothes in their place, and more than once. I made a face and more than once Undyne disagreed on anything too flashy and gaudy. And veto and of the gold clothes. They were tasteful, but they weren't the comfy lazy style I had gotten used to. But at least it didn't remind me of the severe clothing style it was similar ***** let's not think about that right now no need to think about something I can only recall in journals that are half-filled even the name I can barely make out. It's about living in the here and now. Not about those who existed or never can now.

Time getting closer, I felt like the plan was not only going at full speed ahead, but I can feel myself getting nervous about the whole thing. This has been my plan from the start, but I didn't mean I was ready for this day to finally happen. Months left to be doing an enclosed so uncomfortable I have been wondering if my phone is at snack on any of the new clothes I was wearing them at all.

And it's not like I'm dying, so getting rid of my clothes seems pointless. Mettaton didn't agree said that we needed to kill my fashion sense and let be put to rest. His words? "You will be reborn a fashionable butterfly or I'll dust you myself."

I sit here in my suit, waiting at the table, hoping Frisk is dressed up as I am. Otherwise, it's gonna be very heavy-handed for at least one of us. He doesn't know why we're meeting here or the fact this is a special occasion hopefully coming here is...

Then I saw him he was in a black suit. He looked sharp and more handsome then I had ever seen him. His hair was coiffed in a way he had seen some of the more classmates of his wear. A golden flower pinned to his lapel. He wasn't wearing his typically neutral face. He had a smile on his face, the usually very haggard look on his face. There were still bags under his if I kept looking, but the way he looks, I felt my soul race, and the slight blush appeared on my face.

I better be prepared for the worse. Ready myself mentally to deal with the rejection I'm going to face at this moment. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the humans say. Plus, I did ask for the fancy ketchup regardless of what happens I can celebrate opening myself for the first time in a millennium.

I was sitting in a suit that was the least gaudy but really nice suit one that Alphys had picked a blue suit with a yellow vest. i felt way too fancy at least i was dressed similarly to the other clients.

"Frisk! This way, this way, your seat. I will be back with the menu."

I could feel my brow sweat, but I need to calm down. I need to relax; this is my best friend were talking about. This should be as easy as making a quiche at home, right? I've dated other monsters before. I took a sabbatical when I went full time into raising papyrus and getting work to pick up the slack. So, I'm officially out of practice. This isn't the first time and I'm not a baby bones anymore. I need to be able to be able to talk about my feelings head-on.

"Well, are you a sight for sore eyes. How are you bonehead?" if it was anyone, I would feel slightly insulted. But Frisk's affectionate way of saying it made me smile genuinely even though I feel dead on my Achilles.

"I'm doing alright, Frisky. I'm glad you had time to come in here I know how busy you can get."

In the corner of my eyes, I swear I see a glint of shiny metal. Great, I'm confessing with an audience. I swear I saw an yellowtail and tint of blue skin and I swear I heard bone-rattling. The whole gang is here to see this train wreck.

"I can always make time for you silly skull. The question is whether we are eating this time? And not just sitting here shooting the breezy like last time. a small smile rising on Frisk's face.

I could feel my blush rising. The way he seems to glow under the candlelight, it seems to enhance how handsome he already was to me. How am I not supposed to jabber like an idiot again? Since they are giving me a moment

"Yeah, were having a full course this, I promise. Mettaton owes me half dozen favor for filling for stand up at the last minute. So, I can order almost any meal on the menu and silverware especially after everything. Look at the menu. This whole thing is one the house. My treat.

Okay, what's up, you have had a blush all night and you have been dancing around telling me something all night just tell me.

"Well, I got some I need to get off my clavicle. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time I didn't know how to say it, but I don't comment until I finish speaking okay this is taking a lot for me to admit okay?"

Frisk nodding, I think he realized how serious I was. Seeing to give my full focus but I could almost hear my bones rattling my nerves and the desire to make a joke about rattling bones. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I need to be serious as his face can be or he will take it as a prank.

"I like you, Frisk. I have liked you as more than a friend for a very long time. I wasn't sure how to tell you or how to bring it up, so I thought to bring you to a place where we had laughs, and I scared you. Since it seems wrong that in a fancy restaurant, I terrified you. so, I hope that You don't have to like me back or even say anything I just want to get off my soul. I never want to live with this secret for so long.

I can finally feel myself feeling better. It was one of the last things I had kept to myself for a long time Finally telling Frisk how I felt was everything I wanted. and didn't realize I would need something like this, but it felt so much better, to tell the truth.

"Regardless I'll be going I know you are not interested in bonehead like me, but I knew that if I never told you? I would always have issues hanging out with you and being friends. Knowing that I want to be with you but if I let you know? If I clear the air, I can be able to be around you like we use to be."

I wouldn't be able to sit here and hear the rejection Frisk was gobsmacked and hadn't said a word. I could see the answer. Frisk has dated better monsters, people than me why would she settle for a schlub who spends the day sleeping away when he can. Who am I kidding I don't even rank in the top one hundred of viable options to be someone Frisk could love what was I thinking like I ever had a shot, to begin with? Who was I kidding? But it was about being cathartic and allowing myself to be realistic.

"Hey bonehead!" Before I could move an inch into my shortcut home Frisk kissed me square on my teeth. I could feel the strength of blush and my resolve crumble as I got absorbed in the kiss and got swept away at the moment letting everything and everyone fade away from my mind. This moment with Frisk this first kiss…

"Next time you want to confess your undying love sugar skull? Let me tell you that I feel the same way maybe even more than you. I just assume you would never be interested in a human. Maybe we should sit down for the rest of the meal and talk about this more?"

Final note: I hope guys liked this. I love fluff and romance as a concept. It's one of my specialties. So, make a cute confession scene is right up my alley. Hopefully, you guys really take the time to read this. Obviously, the stars spell out Gaster. Who acts like an older brother in this story? I usually see Gaster as a mentor figure someone who is an uncle and godfather, being Sans direct mentor and that a lot of the hands-on knowledge was because of Gaster directly. to the  
The suit that I imagine Sans was wearing url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwie8ryRpKjnAhV_knIEHRD_AroQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https% .com&psig=AOvVaw23FB3G2oXAUUye9xaMiNKm&ust=1580369183655312  
The suit I imagine Frisk in url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjX7-zOpqjnAhW-mHIEHdubAGYQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https% .com-by-sebastian-navy-blue-black-paisley-dinner-jacket&psig=AOvVaw3bCUjes7MbKTyiwp_hhsNF&ust=1580369843371545


	2. Blood on Pale White Bones

Author note: I own nothing but my own plot! Now on to the story.

I could feel that crisp air the way Snowdin always felt since we moved here after leaving the lab. That eerie echo that sound of silence that I didn't expect. Snowdin is a lively town with relative activity as everyone has a job that keeps the town active year-round regardless of the cold weather, then you have the air was dusty as I walk through Snowdin. The town was in shambles; the housed where smashed and destroyed. The inn and the shoppe and window broken in and dust blowing out of the doors.

I could smell it on the air. I could see the tragedy, but I wasn't absorbing truly seeing it I could hear the mental screams, but I didn't grasp it like I assumed every day this would follow the script down to every word. But then I see it in his hands. Frisk why. We were in the judgment hall in his hands was Papyrus scarf wrapped around his neck. Undyne's spear in his hands, and he was unhinged and grinning like a loon. Like an inch away from babbling with himself or stabbing the wall. All I wanted was to wail, cry, and grieve for everyone. I could see the LV I could see the dust that covered Frisk from head to toe; they were bordering on too far gone. He killed everyone, and I'm the last one standing between the king and Frisk, and he had no care or concern that the underground had been emptied.

Not a single soul left and the dust of every monster hanging in the air replacing the snow of Snowdin outright. The like of monster kids' sweater was in the waterfall next Undyne dust her armor being the cradle for, and more I think the more I wanted to break down, everyone is gone. Asgore and I are the last ones left my own brother's favorite accessory wrapped around my neck. The client of bloodless the aura of LOVE the almost mechanical way they moved every inch of them had become unnerving what was once someone I knew so dearly was now a horrific psychopathic stranger. They weren't seeing me passing through me didn't care about me at all at this moment; all they cared about was getting past me and ending everything that I that I knew and I will ever know. I could hear the cackle ringing throughout the hall of judge the lack of remorse clearly as the unhinged smile that grace this 'humans' face. The look of murderous rage but utter glee at ever that has happened so far? This hadn't been the first they had come into this chamber to my domain. But it had been the first time they desecrated the dead by wearing their most beloved items. They walked like a puppet, both mechanical and wooden unnatural like someone was piloting their body. Almost moving without consciously choosing too.

"Really, you are back here again? How many times have you come into this hall to die? A hundred times, a thousand times, and now you even feel the need to wear my brother's favorite cape and scarf like it's nothing!" I shrugged I was tired of the script since this beast had already had a wardrobe change. I might as well spice it up. They will never get past me.

"Do you believe I won't do anything? That I won't and you here now? That I won't give you that bad time, you so graciously earned? You have earned this. I'm just sad I have to break a promise to a good friend. But seeing as I saw her dust floating around the door of the ruin, I would think she would understand that if I don't do it, Who will?"

I heard cackling laughter as my attacks shred through Frisk, his blood splashing my face and hands. Barely any remains were before me.

"Now, don't come back because I can do this forever and, I know you can't."

and I could feel myself enjoying killing Frisk again and again. Avenging all that had to die and end the threat. Fuck my promises looking at my hands covered in the blood feeling, a vicious smile on my face feeling the cycle starts all over again.

"No matter how much you come back like vermin, I will always kill you."

I shot up like a bolt of lightning in the middle of the night, the vision of the blood of Frisk seeming to be coated on his bones was fading from my mind, very slowly. But the thoughts barely able to forget it. Those thoughts hanging and the vision happening over and over, not understand where the dreams where coming from knowing that he had never gone through anything like this. Frisk was doing something, was being her comforting self. Noticing that my soul was racing, patting my back kissing my cheeks, asking what nightmare was it. I had been having reoccurring nightmares like this since we had escaped the barrier. If there were ever anyone I could lean on? It was Frisk who always seemed to be able to just understand and sympathize with my pain. He is the only one who saw what was actually going in the underground, about the resets, the other people who fell and what dealing with them had been like and what to be done. Thinking about any of it is enough to induce nightmare, but I could count on Frisk to be my rock in the worst of nightmares rise to the surface but how can I tell him that in my nightmares that I could never see happening now that I saw Frisk killing us all in the barrier. That sweet man that I had loved for so long would kill everyone that we held dear? So, when I had those nightmares? I would lie about it say that I would dream of someone else who tried something similar since I had the bad habit of speaking sleeping even though in the end. I know it didn't convince Frisk, and I felt awful lying to the man I loved so dearly. But telling him, about his regrets about what he's done and what he was asked to do? But telling him and breaking my own soul? admitting seeing him as someone who could kill everyone with batting an eyelash. One day I'll be strong enough to tell Frisk about my reoccurring nightmare. Though how can I tell my loving husband about something so insane it just couldn't be right? Kissing the side of his face, trying to get back into bed, snuggling him as I always do.

Final note: Hopefully that this is a well-like idea. Since this was an idea, I had been dying to write, but I had the hardest time working on it.


	3. The Best Gift For the Overworked is

Author note: I own nothing now on to the story. I'm wasting no time being fluffy and cute today.

It's been so long; it's been so stressful. I knew the minute I decided to be the official royal scientist all over again. Why did I think I could hold up the title again? I know I was way more qualified than Alphys? But I can't handle the stress of the position since I have the tendency to be a workaholic when I'm in this position after the incident with the core I nearly worked myself to death before I quit. Because the king didn't remember my job or who I worked for after … regardless it was the one who made the core room inaccessible to anyone but me to get into. No one else was going to go down the same road of nonexistence. Or worse being the spark to core activating.

Right now, it's been a while since I had seen the sunlight, I had been working on creating a car that runs on recyclables materials to reduce waste on the earth. As well as incentivize the recycling and creating a and export the humans would want from us. Since, at this point, are the most significant export is monster food and produce. And their only so many people like sea tea and spider cider.

I could hear the pounding on my laboratory. Great, I was having such a sweet dream for once.

"Hel" before I could finish yelling, I was picked up and placed in a sack. The darkness and the fact

"Target acquired?"

"Yes"

Any desire to fight my unseen captors had left me. If Paps was one of my kidnappers, I'm fine.

Then let's move on to the secondary location

I heard some shuffling like someone going into my lab honestly, and I was curious about what the plan for my lab and me while I could shortcut myself out of this mess it's easier to take my nap until they take me to this 'second location.'

Letting the darkness and the last dream lull me back in.

Feeling my body landing on the couch but snuggling deeper into sleep, hearing voices but ignoring it since I hadn't slept in a comfortable bed in at least a month. I'll take a couch as long as I'm not getting stepping i don't care to be picky about sleeping anywhere.

"COME ON, and WE HAVE TO WAKE HIM FOR HIS SURPRISE. IMAGINE HIM SLEEPING THROUGH THIS TOO?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got ya Paps."

"Up at em lazy bones. You need to see this" opening my eyes and feeling the shock of what I see taking so long to absorb the machine that can detect Gaster existence in the timeline and pull him here was fixed and seeming working. The viable working car that I had detailed out in my schematic about how I would build the design to maximize the car's efficiency and I knew that Frisk, which was nearly as smart as was, had to be behind looking for him.

Frisk looked at me but showing off to finished design and working prototype for the car I had been working on . as well as the fact

Wait, you finished the car design, and you fixed the machine under the tarp?

"Yup, I thought you understood that silly skull?"

"Frisk Marry me?"

"Take me out on a first date, and we'll see." Kissing his cheek and winking at Sans, who had a blue blush rising out of his face.

"I hope you like you gifts Sans. you more than burned enough the midnight oil all of our behalves A break and a lab assistant seemed warranted, don't you think?" Frisk said with a smile that made Sans feel gushy. Feeling his brother elbowing him a broad smile on his face and seeing the moment and hinting to go for it.

"I love it, thank you, Frisk ." Sans was able to say he was barely able to come up with anything better. He was speechless but grateful, thinking of how to ask Frisk on that date as a thank you.

Final note: Cute, short, and to the point probably my shortest fic since the first Frans week. Hopefully, people like it regardless. Since I've been trying to make my one-shots to be at least 1k word count but I decided to make the best fic I can, and word count not matter as long as the story is quality good fic matter more.


	4. Regardless of the season together

Author note I own nothing but the plot

I knew the minute that we would get aboveground that I would love one thing more than anything else. I woke up, and I could smell that slight chill of fall. That burning heat of summer seemed to envelop us all. That scent of fresh grass and new leaves, which spring always brings. The chilly feeling that winter brings. The constant change is that one thing Sans wanted more than anything. Since the underground was perpetual, nothing changes and the static behavior of every part of the underground. Seeing the way, the above world would always change is what I love most. Though something, better yet someone seemed to beat that newfound love and become the best reason aboveground, was excellent.

"Hey, Sans, you want to come with me?"

"Where to Frisk?"

"Honestly, I want it to be a surprise."

And I went, something about Frisk's smile made me say yes to his request. Since I know that Frisk could never have a surprise that wasn't fun or a great place to go. He always surprises me and does a seasonal event with me. So, it became harder and not to fall for him when he made feel so light and that as long as I keep moving forward and living for the changes that I would and can get better . Frisk made me feel so much like watch fireworks I felt like I would explode from the amount I felt but I also couldn't get enough of the feeling. As that time moved on, I felt my feelings change. That my feelings only strengthening to the point, I can barely hide if all my friends were teasing me about it. How I had felt had changed that had once been a friendship changed that I honestly shock me. I had so many opportunities to confess so many times, but it seemed every time I tried, I would lose my bravery before I could tell him the words I had been dying to say and to make things worse? I whenever the moment presents themselves, they were to magical and perfect moment to confront how I felt head-on, but I was too much of a lazy sob to find that inner determination to follow through and tell Frisk how I felt about him. And in my mind, there is the time that stands out in my mind. Replay to my shame the remorse of not taking advantage of the moment and expressing how I felt.

In spring, Frisk would act a bit childish and want to see the flowers going to botanical gardens or some exhibit about release butterfly. That same spring, when a butterfly landed in his hair, and the sun seemed to make him glow like an angel, I was lost for words, and I lost my nerve. He stops looking at me, noticing the opening of theme park Frisk dragging him there with a smile on his face. Sometimes going on picnics when they didn't have the time and wanted to have a nice lunch. Or look at the cliff looking over the town of the Ebbot.

In the summer where we were sitting on the beach. He gave me a plate of fries drenched in ketchup. I wanted so badly to say thank you and confess. When summer came around, he would take me to a block party or the beach to a fair or a parade. But again, I was too speechless and unable to say the words that I have been on my tongue for so long. We would go swimming though I would gawk Frisk in his swimsuit. Swimming lazily before Frisk got me a floating bubble chair. Looking at him in a way that, with the reverence of angel giving me a divine gift.

In the fall Sans and Frisk would drink spiced apple cider and curl up together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Falling asleep on my shoulder and how sweetly he fell asleep, opening his eyes peeking but rolling in his arms as he took Frisk to his own bed. In the fall, he would take me to taste caramel apples, to watch movies and settle in. To take the younger monsters out to go trick or treating as was the tradition in the above ground sometimes in matching costume based on both of us coming to an agreement. Carving jack o lanterns and goofing off using it as a new head for me. To enjoy watching horror movies making jokes about how a monster is perceived. Using magic to make the decoration more impressive, something that always got a laugh and genuine smile out of Frisk.

In winter, it was snowing all around us, but we were ice skating. Nice and slow Frisk leisurely taking time holding hands we had been for hours, and I wanted to tell him, but I lost my voice and just asked if he wanted some eggnog later with him. In winter we would all the activities we would celebrate in Snowdin. Taking the time to bring in human traditions that monster hadn't known about into our own. Celebrating x mas and gathering around the Giftrot and giving him present and being kind to him. As had been the case for several years and would be coming to a close in the next few years as Giftrot is becoming an adult and the teasing and placing decoration on his antlers had stopped. They were treated with kindness and instead. Though slowly with every moment spent, with every new experience with Frisk. It was like I was having my eyes opened, and I feel a new spark of joy.

I vowed on new year's to tell Frisk how I felt. Remembering that we were going to be baking cookies for the valentine's day party for the whole town of Ebbot. I was deciding to help because I at least like to bake, and I can make my quiche recipe just in case Frisk tells me he's not interested in dating Sans.

"Frisk?" At that moment, Frisk looked perfect flour on his cheeks and a smile on his face. Even the room, according to him, are broiling for the persistent cookies baking. A pile but not enough for the town but sizable grateful the party was a few days for now.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you that I like you, and I would like to go out on a date sometime?" Sans was looking down, not wanting to see Frisk's face for the reaction to what he said.

"Sans I thought we are already dating?"

"Wait. What?!" Sans could feel himself feeling like both the happiest he has ever been.

"Yeah, I assumed you were being romantic and taking our romance slow," Frisk said plainly like as if he were talking about the weather but the smile on his face seemed cheeky but understanding.

"Since when do friends curl up together with cider in front of the fireplace? But Sans? My love fine; we are officially together. You are officially my bonefriend. Now let's get back to baking cookies if that alright with you sweet tooth?" Frisk said this with a broad, genuine smile. I will love this man for the rest of my life. If he's punning like that already. I will more than makeup for the lost time I spent not acting on how I felt.

Final note well this was a lot fluffier of falling in love with the quirks and the fact that Sans being so smitten that Frisk was taking him on dates without realizing that was the plan along. It was cute it's more about growing and seeing that amount of cuteness and the integration of those traditions on the surface and being apart of being pushing forward and falling for your best friend can be so easy sometimes.


	5. A Longing We Can't Stand

Author I own nothing but my plot.

You know when I heard the say distance makes the heart grow fonder, I just thought that was a human saying. Nothing but fluff to show off the intensity of falling in love, and that you really can be so in love that when they are gone, you miss them and desire them more, and that is something they say to be cute. But I felt the say in the here and now. And every day, I was living with that moment of wanting that person I love more an appreciating every moment that I have shared and will share.

Frisk was going to northwestern on a full-ride scholarship. His reputation and what he accomplished had been the deciding factor. He had been so executed and eager at the prospect of getting in. But in order to lessen the distractions around Frisk, Sans knew he couldn't get his doctorate there. Taking into consideration his master's degree in both theoretical psychic and quantum theory was a shoo-in for getting a full ride to Stanford for their doctorates programs on both subjects, which meant we were going to be separated. Which something Frisk wasn't happy about but knew they both wanted because he saw as a giant distraction. Even Sans knows that he can make everyone lose sight of what they are supposed to be doing.

Anytime I was around, he seemed to lose focus, something I would unintentionally do too. But days like this? I miss him. I miss the way he made me feel better. I felt my heart weary and sad because it is hard. I miss the way he held my hand, or we would back and forth and have movie Mondays. To cheer up our Mondays.

I miss my boyfriend, but we both agreed it for the best this is vital to monsters' be seen on the same level as humans. Considering he's getting a political science and law degree, he needs to be focused if I was in the same university we would get distracted again. I swear I could spend all day reminiscing about the dates and how we got to together the double dates we have been on since then.

Sometimes I shock myself about how much I have changed and grown. I used to not care about what others thought about how I dressed how messy my room was or that I was working myself into an early grave. Giving my all to one of the jobs I did, and it was a fill-in position as for the others. Seeing hot dogs and being the sentry at what feels like a hundred places at once only really made tired and constantly overexerting my magic to the point I would put myself in a hundred places at once by breaking everything I currently know about natural law. Which why even though can short cut my way to Frisk dorms faster than you can say hello I don't because I don't want the world assuming the worst of monster wondering what would happen if a monster went rouge and violent something that could never happen but human are not understood sort, on the whole, most assume the worst before you ever say a world. As it is right now, things aren't the best Frisk for all intents and purposes had her whole life uprooted made out of the foster care join the department of parks and rec just to stumble down the mountain and free us. Its been a wild four years and Frisk was nineteen when it all happened to begin with.

**~Hey, Frisk,~**

I texted him. Friday were my day off and they were his too both of us having classes tomorrow morning.

**~I know that we just saw each other on Monday but can we video chat? I just have nobody I want to see more at the moment.~**

**~Sure, Sans give me a minute I have to look better for my bonefriend right?~**

**~I rather just see you as you are, we all look like a hot mess it's our day off~**

**~Fine if you get spooked by my burning the midnight oil face, you were warned.~**

Never Frisk your too handsome to ever be terrifying.

A minute after I sent the text, I got the facetime notification. I was happy to see him, but I wasn't exaggerating I felt and looked like a trash bag. I've been eating badly something I promised Frisk I would take better care of myself

"Well are you the most handsome face I have ever seen Frisky?"

"I missed you too sugar skull. How're classes going? I know mine is sucking I feel so weird, I've been getting a lot of stares."

It wasn't hard to see. Frisk was a handsome guy why Frisk's hair was cut really nicely. He looked nice if he were there. Let me not get lost in a daydream.

I can see why you got a new hair cut I like it. Of course, you would get stares. Hopefully, when I see you this Sunday, I can get to admire it and you

"Of course, Sans. I missed you two plus in two weeks we both got finals, so I want to see before I bury myself in studying, I'm just glad I finished the term paper and was able to hand it in."

"I have a presentation on the quantum entanglements and it's applications." I'm thankful I'm used to crowds sometimes not prepping what I'm gonna say It wasn't never about doing it, but I need

" trust me I know your pain Frisky I had three term papers. I had to finish and each of those classes has a final exam I may not be working as hard as you, but I am just as busy. Sans genuinely smiles at Frisk who even though looked beat was the most gorgeous person monster or human Sans had ever seen. made every day they spent that much better.

"Hey in three months it will be our anniversary three years together."

"I remember I got a special plan for that too how I could I forget?"

And I was planning on a two for one surprise me playing the trombone with Napstablook and Burgerpants dammit it's Sirius. I forget he wanted people to call him by his name and even in my thoughts I need to make sure I can remember and make sure that I can do it without slipping up who else do I know who plays cello much less bass that's any good.

You only propose to the love of your life once. And I want to be special. Right here as I talk to Frisk talking about everything and anything? I know that he's the only one I could ever love as deeply and soundly as this.

Final note: How is that? I've been trying hard, and I hope you like the story? I've been working on myself, and I'm starving starting a diet and make sure that things go as great as I hoped. Yes, I gave Burgerpants a real name. it's both a joke and his official name in my fanon. Sirius is the name of the dog star constellation. Its meant to be ironic and the fact no one takes him and his pain seriously. It makes me chuckle plus it makes his parents to be astronomy nerds which I like.


	6. To Escape An Unhappily Ever After

Author I own nothing but my plot. Otherwise, I would be selling this as a book. All I can say Is that I was writing this with a lot of music because I got writers' block even though I had a clear idea of how to I saw this one-shot going.

If you want to be technical, it could be a lot worst. I could be just like Selene princess of Flores just married an elderly king from two continents away. Reflecting on it still going to be hellish for Selene, and I can be grateful not to be her. The king was an old Letch, was desperate for a young bride who can give him a male heir. Something he didn't have after eight daughters going through his third bride who failed to produce him a male heir as he had desired, but he was financially wealthy and would prevent war. I had been invited to the wedding, something made my skin crawl, and the forced smile made me realize that when the time comes, all I want is never to be that Princess. To end up just like her, who was a good friend, but all I can do is feel pity her right now. Then again, I was wearing my formal and extravagant dress while riding my favorite and fastest horse. I am taking my horse, Faustus, down a bordering on the forgotten road. There was an air of deadness. The world seemed lifeless and lacking in life; there was frost on both the roads and the homes that were passed on horseback. But he had heard the tale of a whole kingdom that had been locked and warded by sinister wizards' magic. And there was need of a dashing hero to save the country the save the citizens from the spell.

Though many of the other knights had gone into the cursed kingdom and had never been heard of again, then still, she was no knight, and she had a heck of a lot more determination to see the kingdom freed more out of the obligation of one royal to another. Then any of those old and if she were lost to the curse, it would get her out of the forced betrothal her family had set up for her the year that past. With some royal, she had never met in some faraway land where they spoke a language she did not. Her family saw her as broodmare and property. A pawn for a war of male posturing and creating an incentive to bridge them as one.

She took a moment during riding lessons to escape and take the risk nothing ventured nothing gained as they always say. Either way, she would taste freedom for herself even if it was a fleeting, and only for a moment if she possibly meets peril going to the cursed kingdom of the mountain of Ebbot.

Either way, her choices were horrendous, so it is easier to be valiant or the first foolish girl to determine to allow herself to become my family boon in their way to solidify the landmass of strength my country was trying to make.

The prince I had been betrothed to was from the desert kingdom of Wist. That was on the other side of the kingdom of Ebbot. They are taking the space in of distance between our realm and that of my now ex-betrothed rules over. The frozen cursed mountainous country stood as the expanding division between my realm, and there. The land of Ebbot was a grand country with a lot of distance is thousands of miles my own territory is the size of the half of the continent with Ebbot separating the other half being significant and sizable to reach it there where several smaller kingdoms to the north, and south. They were powerful kingdom before the curse had taken place, so the fact they one of the few seafaring territories made the loss of them that much harder since ports were left unable to navigate and unusable until the curse was broken.

But it was apparent that like Selene, I was little more than a barging chip. When I was sold off for the benefit of our territories, together would be a force to be reckoned with. To make things so much worse. I was to meet the prince I was betrothed to today with the expectation to have the wedding later today. It was the tradition of betrothals to end quickly once the couple meets, and the marriage to commence soon after. If there is one thing, I'm sure of? Any and all royal engagements are mostly a formality, and any agreement on the land, the positioning, and consolidation of power were already discussed in the paperwork of the contract. Hell, the whole wedding is being orchestrated with the thought in mind to get me before the ink had dried on the paper. The entire thing is a formality more than anything else. Then again, I wouldn't be the first princess to run on her wedding to a man she didn't know, and who she didn't love. There it was the kingdom of Ebbot comes in to view as I was I on horseback I could take a moment to notice, but I could see citizens in mid-motion. The sheen of crystal shining of their body. The townspeople were frozen as the town. They looked as if they were made of ice by a master ice sculptor and carver. The townspeople all looked like monsters I had never seen before. Not terrifying or terrifying but seeming just strange.

A monster was no different than any other human or any of the differences that people want to believe that exist? Within them, there is nary a difference if you're a citizen of my kingdom, you are equal in the eyes of the laws. Those citizens of Ebbot that have been traveling on behalf of the country of Ebbot had become my countrymen. Since those monsters couldn't go back to Ebbot without being cursed as well, they needed an alternative. We were the only country willing to house them until the curse was broken. From personal experience, I can say they are no different than anyone else. And anyone who spoke up about these things were obviously ignorant and had never met a monster in their own lives, and for all the faults I can find in my own parents they took those monster if you do them as if they were human just like us. And some of those monsters that had been traveling had become a part of our own court. One had prominently become one of our messengers. And he told of his kingdom, their customs, his king, and of his loyalty and fealty to that kingdom. To have that kind of loyalty to them even though he hadn't returned, and in almost a century? I've never seen that kind of dedication of anyone, not of countrymen regardless of the station and position within the court. It told me a lot about the way it ran and their value in being saved at all.

Since the curse had been cast, he spoke of his king, who was only twenty when he had been coordinated but considering how long-lived monsters are his parents abdicated to raise his much younger brother. He spoke of how he wanted to innovate, and the ideas he had. That the king spoke of these ideas, they sounded magical dream-like like nothing I had ever heard of before. He cared about his citizens, and he cared about moving their kingdom into a more advanced. State, unlike anything that I know of or even our own country with them.

Even though the kingdom of Ebbot had been cursed, and just seen as forbidden, and forgotten land, I felt honor-bound to at least try to break the curse. They were a close ally of ours before all of this had taken place after all. It seemed wrong that most of the neighboring kingdoms gave up because they lost a knight or two to the curse. Most of the countries stopped trying to save them an went on with their lives while the frozen landscape would ominously glare at us to try to end it. But it became clear that to do so would mean death. If I remember right somewhere in the realm of Six knights were sent, and never returned, and that was enough. According to legend, the most gallant of knights known for their bravery, integrity, perseverance, and a sense of justice that was unwavering. So, for them to perish to the curse was enough no to keep insisting on the matter.

For every gallop my horse went down the road, I noticed the storm above seem just to become worse, and worse, I felt the oncoming hail on my skin and that slight annoyance of the way it was pelting me. Though I should feel cold and that the hailstorm should hurt something fierce, they were almost the size of my fist, but my horse and I where most unharmed as we went deeper into the territory, for something was protecting me from the worst of it. I should've felt frozen, and cold my horse should've been frozen like the others had seen on the road, in the pasture but instead. We just keep soldiering on, and we kept moving forward as the pastures of the disused farms and the field with frozen monsters. Some of the monsters looking as if they had been turned into statues of pain sculpted to look like fantastical art pieces. For the way, it looks as if the actions that have been done to them with done maliciously and on purpose. And more monsters seemed to be in a similar state as the street started to less be dirt road become cobbled roads. I knew we were getting closer and closer to where the magnificent castle was held.

There it was the castle. In its grasp was a dragon made of vines, smoke, and ice. The castle was completely covered, but the entrance to the castle was wide open. The moat seemed filled with the bones of the knights who made it this far and tried to fight the dragon was out cold and sleeping, thanking my lucky stars that I had picked nightfall to come closer to the castle. I felt my heart racing, something making me walk forward. Something is calling me telling me where to go and what to do. And I quietly crept past the slumbering dragon. I was noting the guards in the front of the entryway having a flaming sword in hand. Gently prying it away, and taking their sword, and the sheath just in case the dragon wakes up.

Tiptoeing trying not to rouse the dragon while inside the castle. Making sure my gown didn't knock anything over. I was wondering how I was supposed to break this curse — thinking on the way it was cast.

Seven wizards appeared from unknown lands, and the curse took hold of the kingdom how it can be broken. No knows just that it can be. Their goal was clear their intent established no one would supersede their magic prowess and knowledge they made a deal with something powerful the kingdom of Ebbot had its fair share of enemies and suppression was their goal. Envy and anger their reasoning behind it all. Having magic was rare, becoming a wizard of renown and power was exceedingly rare. A court wizard only came with the most powerful kingdom. The kingdom of Ebbot was different. Because monsters are different, they are mostly made of magic and were a powerhouse allied nations with Ebbot prospered. But they overshadow human wizards born with magic. Well, the wizards were selfish about using their magic, the better others, and usually add a giant price for doing so. You had Monsters doing the exact opposite lending their services for little to nothing except a smile and friendship with their kingdom. Which is one of the reasons people believe the wizard cursed Ebbot, to begin with? Not out of jealousy but anger at them 4 loosening their hold and power over human kingdoms up until this point. To them, they saw it as an outright challenge every one of the citizens in Ebbot have some magical talent with the strongest of there is being able to take out a human wizard, like it's nothing. To the Wizards, it was a challenge, and they wanted Ebbot eliminated instead facing that kind of challenge head-on.

The hall, it was hard to move, trying my best to watch my steps, and proceed very carefully. Since there so many lifeless monsters frozen mid-movement or motion, it was clear that the curse happening without warning being clear as day as some of the monsters seemed just to seem to be smiling or in mid-conversation looking neither sleeping or conscious of the world passing around them. They are stuck in motion, never accomplishing what they had to do that day. Frozen with a sheen over every citizen I had come across thus far.

I felt something another thrumming something pulling me forwards and leading me where I need to go. It got me through so far able to get into entry hall where many of the monsters that served the castle used to mill about, they look mid-motion of their activities of that day. you can tell the curse ravaged everything, and everyone as something had started to fall apart if not from the weight of the dragon roost atop of it then from lack of upkeep.

As I followed my intuition, I noticed the stairs were close to falling apart. I was wondering if the monster can handle the state of their once beautiful kingdom in this state of decay.

I know I wouldn't react well with my castle is falling down all around me, and there was nothing I could or anyone else could do about it. So amazing, I will be a shame the monsters if this curses of a broken seeing this place in such disarray at the kingdom itself the cobblestone roads. The different pastures ones filled with abundant food, all basically in the dust, and there was nothing. Even if the curse was lifted, it would take strength to bring this kingdom back from this standstill.

I felt something told me to kiss the monster that I can only assume from the messenger spoke to that this was the king himself. Maybe it's the stories I heard that gave me a clear idea of who this monster. Intuition telling me that's what I was supposed to do. As I can tell, this is the most luxurious and luscious room within the castle. At that moment, the fact that he was lying on his bed like he was just sleeping peacefully. I felt something compel me. I leaned down and kissed him on his teeth. I was screaming that I shouldn't be doing this, and what was I thinking then he opened his eyes.

"Not that I don't appreciate the smooch from a pretty maiden, I wonder how you were able to get into my sleeping chamber?"

I look at this monster at last unfrozen, and very much awake skeletal king who seemed confused, and wondering what I was doing here and why. Figuring that being polite and asserting that I mean no harm might be the best way to go about this.

"Your highness? I am Frisk, Princess of the Determ kingdom. I'm here to help."

"Well, I know the Determ kingdom, and I've never heard of you, miss." He almost seems like the confusion was even more present and that he was thinking of what to do, Whether he needs to deal with me himself.

"Well that would be due to the curse placed on your kingdom you have been asleep a very long time, and I am here to help." With every word I spoke, I felt shy and bashful. My heart was racing, and I could look at him. I notice the glowing from Sans and myself. Wondering about the magic or this connection, I feel towards Sans even though all I know him by his stories.

"I see that's disconcerting the whole kingdom was cursed, I'm assuming. Was there no one willing to fight for our rescue?"

"There were attempts made none of them succeed."

"So, what's unique about you? that you could just waltz into a cursed land that many a knight could not."

"No clue the ice didn't touch my horse or me, and something was calling me to you."

As the words came out, I can see all the dawn's light cease all around me. The darkness was all around me; the beautiful morning sunrise seems to be so far away. I couldn't see my hands or feet, but I can feel that I was still there. I could see the king in front of me and a heart large and red floating in front of me. It was noticeably floating away from me and towards Sans. Grabbing the heart with both hands, I felt like the whole body was being held. He held it and examined it reading it as if it were a book, and it felt like my entire body was being stroked softly. I wanted to tell him to stop, but my voice was caught, and I felt my blush increase with nowhere else to look. I saw his surprise when another heart upside down popped out seeming to gravitate towards the red heart, the darkness quickly ceased, and I felt feverish, and unlike how I had ever felt before.

"Well, that explains it. Your soul was searching for mine, allowing you passage when others could not. Snow coincidence, you found yourself here." I laughed the pun catching me off guard.

Sans kissed my cheek. I felt myself look into his eye lights and realized that I could pass because of magic and fate. That fate wanted us to be together. Kissing his cheek in return, I noticed the glow around seemed to grow stronger. His smile is increasing with the light. I swore his eye light had grown hearts, but I might be seeing things. We spoke softly talking about everything and anything now something about this moment feeling so tranquil, and knowing the minute the dragon woke up, they both had a choice to make. Telling me jokes and making me laugh, and I would discuss the changes in the world. Which monsters are uncursed, and waiting for the return of Ebbot? No secrets, just talking. It felt like they were only comfortable with each other, not questioning it but already accepting it. He asked about the flaming sword I had around my waist, and I made a joke about melting his heart, which made us both laugh.

"It seems something besides the sun has decided to disturb my slumber." The voice sounded both high-pitched but ominous with a stoic tone. Any of the innocent laughter and good humor between had died now. The voice was icy as its owner appeared from a distance. With a Sound to my own ears lacking emotion, but the fake cheer with, then I felt a chill up my spine as I heard what the dragon could only be speaking to us directly.

"A golden glow inside the frozen castle? Quite interesting, and unexpected?!"

"My friends assured me I would know if anyone walked across my lands since this land belongs to me. But someone must have crept through. Adorable really. Like I won't win this bout or end the existence of every monster that comes my way. Once I'm finished with the interloper."

"Nearly a century of peace, and it seems one of my toys has decided they can move and play on their own."

Frisk looked at Sans, realizing what would be needed to end the curse. A dragon-like this who can talk, and seems sentient enough? That was out of the ordinary, but the way he seems to presume he controls it all and is the last true ruler over everything he sees. We discussed why and how a dragon would and could be here, realizing that he was the epicenter. Kill the dragon, and the curse ends. That dragon was an anchor to the curse persisting so long and keep them and to do so to use something that long-lived and robust enough to ensure that stay trapped forever there must be something else at play. It's rare for people like this to do something with no real motivation. So, it became a more straightforward concept to understand it was something they held as a grudge. Monsters have more available magic and are more willing to help others. Defying the standard, they have created for magic and its usage, holding them in a curse for possible eons to the point that they're forgotten even if they take up so much space. The dragon probably enjoys having treasure that it can do with as it pleases, or maybe the dragon had more to it then seemed since a dragon is just as if not more intelligent than any human that walks the lands. This fight could end us both. Dragons were hard enough to fight. I'm a princess who barely knows her way around a sword, and a king who had just been freed from the curse a few hours ago seemed like a long shot, but I said the same thing when I rode my horse into the castle after right riding here for half a day.

"Will you help me finish this?" Raising a hand for Sans to hold, knowing I couldn't do this alone. If it's a fight, the dragon wants? It would be a fight to end all battles.

"I will do all I can. For my kingdom, and to help you." Sans who up until this point had been jokester and funny was acting seriously and seemed imposing. His eye lights were gone, and I could tell he was angry, and he was fuming, and you can see it in his stance at the dragon who put him and his people in this cursed nightmare. Take her h, and, and kissing it lightly.

There she stood gleaming her dress was still intact, and, at that moment, she had never been so scared before. She wanted to run, but she felt this overwhelming feeling to fight not to let these people who were so close to freedom stay curse forever they were stuck in.

I felt the shadows swallow us, and the morning sun appear as blinking in front of us. The presence of his magic feeling both wonderful and comforting.

"Well, are you a sight for sore eyes! I've never seen you look so regal and dainty your far different woman, and then I thought you would be! a princess isn't that splendid!" The dragon looked incredibly amused, talking about me as we long lost friends catching up.

" And you brought the smiley trash bag with you. It will make it easier when I crush you with my weight if you two are together."

"Foul dragon, I have never seen you before in my entire life," I yell out, readying myself from anything. but he wasn't really listening to me but loving the sound of his whole voice

Swinging his tail, the darkness from before is back, I could see myself. I was different Sans was different. I had the flaming sword in hand, Sans eye smoking yellow, and had a blue iris that I know wasn't there before. Taking his hand in mine, I felt stronger, that I could do this, We can do this.

"This is new, but no matter, I will still crush you two like the insignificant ants. Well, aren't you two love birds filled with surprises. Shame, I hate upstarts who decide they are too good to sit still as good toys should."

With barely a word, Sans and I were working in tandem. I, with the sword strikes and him with his magic, the bones rushing towards the body of the dragon slamming the wings and the tail barely making a dent to the dragon. I noticed the options act my heart from before front and center, and I take a moment to act on instinct send slash after slash of the flame sword out of my hand, leaving flaming gashes. The dragon went about gloating how our death were inevitable and that the immense power from the wizards we're a fair trade for control over his rightful kingdom. If the dragon we're human, it would be the rambling of a mad man, which urged me to try to kill the beast harder. It wasn't just intelligent but delusional if this dragon thinks it's the rightful king if Ebbott.

Accessing the way, the dragon moved the vines that came out of it. That had been whipping at me were burning away and backing up from Sans and me — noting that the dragon seems to be taking damage while laughing.

"OH, you have a flame sword! How cute quite violent for a supposed pacifist and a failed scientist and comedian."

"Who's a pacifist, stop your blathering ever your nonsense words die foul beast." Sans cried out as I notice that he slams the dragon up and down, I felt my self shout all my anger and hope for the freedom of the monster of this kingdom. I could feel my resolve steel and the desire to do the right thing and free them by any means necessary. The impulse overtook me, I Slam my sword deep into the heart of an ice dragon with a look of shock on his face. The enormous dragon's mass fades like a mist, and the ice that had been surrounding the kingdom melted away like new spring rising all over the land. The monsters started shouting their alarm at their body's aches and pains and even a yell of Sans name from the loudest voice I had ever heard in my life. With Sans looking to me and pecking me softly on the lips and knowing that this was the beginning.

To break the curse, the answer was simple one half a kiss the other the two symbols. One filled with determination, and the other with integrity as well as a patient soul. Side-by-side hand-in-hand using their strengths to save this land. The story may seem complicated, and it may seem hard to believe. But this in this fair tale appears to close. The love of the young Princess and her skeleton beau was true, and the would-be wed. They would rule there two lands, making them one after dealing with the jilted betrothed.

Final note: No one said it had to be a traditional and established fairy tale. Remember that I always have too much fun with these prompts. Only that it's based on a fairytale. I took a lot of the elements of beauty and the beast looking past the monster appearance, sleeping beauty with the asleep citizens, frozen because of the continual snowfall around the kingdom, so people have an even harder time to go in. And the Princess and the frog with the deal Flowey made to increase his power and devastation to make this something unique, at least to me. A Princess escaping a betrothal that's about to become a wedding in just a few short days. The monster is deformed into statues made out of Flowey's amusement, cursed to sleep in some cases, or outright being puppeteer in others. Theirs the consistent winter that pervades the mountain that makes it impossible to traverse, and then you have the dragon. Oh, Flowey, you are as much Smaug like as well the maleficent in this story there is no redemption for Flowey. If you want to know how I hear Flowey's voice in my head, he sounds like Him from the power puff girls flamboyant but that edge when he has a lot of power. Now would the level of love go up when Flowey became the barrier essentially and killing him is no different than breaking the barrier? You just love to try to kill everyone that so much as looks in your direction. And that kiss love like leave comments on what you think and remember to leave a kudos.


	7. A Grand Gesture To Show My Love

Author note: I own nothing but the plot.

The one thing I love about hanging out with Blooky if that I allow myself to just exist without stress or pressure and allow myself to feel what I once knew all too well feeling like absolute garbage, not making a proposition, not working a negotiation. Just doing nothing an allowing me to become nothing and everything at once the life I lived. That empty vacuum of not matter and becoming one with the garbage of the universe. And like stars shooting in the sky, the idea hit me. The one I had been driving myself crazy for the solution to something that had been bothering me for long. I could help but make a noise of glee breaking the moment of still nest between Napstablook, and I usually have when we hang out.

"I got it," I yell out when I was spending time with Napstablook.

"What is that, Frisk?"

"The perfect date idea for a gift for Sans. Every year I can't think of something that Sans would love. Something that he would want, and he would appreciate something we can do together. I'm just kicking myself for not thinking of it earlier."

"Any way I can help? It's because of you I made the pushes I have, so if I can help, I will for you, Frisk?"

"Well, I think I know how you can, but only if you can rope in your boyfriend, Blooky." The idea was of how to keep him occupied really coming together in my head.

"I think Paps would really like getting in on pranking his brother for the best gift for Sans. I just need you to keep him distracted while I made all the arrangements for Valentine's day. Since its three days away, it might take all day to make all the arrangements and might need to call in a few favors its last minute, and people hate that and always want to charge more the minute it's an important holiday."

With that, Blooky and Paps for their part were godsends the following days. At this moment, their roles just kept Sans out of the house while I made sure everything that I had planned for valentine's day would and could happen. As well as trying to find a and desperately searching out for a car company that had an available chauffeur on such short notice most of the companies had been backed up for weeks and shorthand as it is. Looking through most of the directory before I found on that wasn't laughing in my ear at the suggestion of the idea alone. While I called a car company willing to chauffeur us around all day while making sure to stock ketchup. I vowed to make this Valentine's Day want to remember, and I was going to make sure that's going to happen. The end is always so thoughtful and makes a charming gift even as lazy as you want to claim he is, and everyone else thinks he is when the moment counts; he more than shows that he cares about me. So when I do the same for him?

The day finally came upon us Valentine's Day in all its glory, and I had everything scheduled and planned out just the way I signed the reservations were made everywhere I wanted to go today. This would be the best Valentine's Day even if it killed me and that I thought to myself the minute the idea came to me.

"So, Frisk, since you deemed it necessary to keep me out of the house all day yesterday and today being Valentine's day, I'm going to assume you planned a fun day for both of us to enjoy as my gifts, right?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you are going to have to wait our chariot awaits."

"Well, aren't you fancy kind, sir."

"Always my gallant knight."

"Remembering the name of the driver since it seemed too rude to not know."

"Hey, Mr. Glen, take us to the first location, please."

The driver for his part was very professional, starting the car and not really interrupting or interacting with us. Realizing that I still wouldn't be rude to someone who was taking twelve hours to drive us around to our destination before the next part of the surprise.

It was half an hour when we made the first stop.

"A human spa? That's a part of the surprise?"

"No, it's a monster run spa. You always overwork yourself, and you're still doing so much for others even though everyone thinks you're lazy, I know the difference, and you're not. Why not have someone who already knows how your body works and would probably make your body feel like gelatin."

"Hmmm."

"It's a place that allows you to sleep, and it's basically my thanks to you for everything you've done for me and everyone else so far."

And I can have a nice nap during it, right? Of course, it's our day; after all, we get to spend it, and we want to plus I have a bunch more surprises rather you have you well rested for the rest of it. There are still so many more surprises for you.

Getting out of the car, we noticed that the driver Glenn goes to the valet ticket and takes the car outback. While we are being ushered in through the front door. The monsters in question already knowing who we are and getting us ready for our reservations, considering we are going to have four hours of continual pampering.

"Right this way, right this way, Mr. Frisk Determ, and Mr. Sans Serif. We more than have everything we need to make this day for you as lovely as you have made it for us already." And for the next few hours, I could just feel all the pain's and all the agony, and all the stress just float away. I know that for us, and it was the same since I could see him.

At least I can assume. So, when I lift up my eyes to look over at him, and he was fast asleep, but I saw that it seemed like all his bags were seeming to float away just as much as my stress was drifting away from me. Every muscle in my body lose and finally relaxed; every pain just seemed to fade away from me. Making me feel drowsy trying to lull me to sleep, but I wanted to stay awake and soak at the moment. Especially when the monster came to us near the end of the mud bath to tell us that we had twenty minutes left to our session.

"Sans, Sans? Time to wake up, we still have more places to go to."

Noting he had the biggest grin on his face that reaches as his eye lights. Like when I kiss him or when I give them a hug after having such a long day both of us at least. To me, at that moment, it reminded me why I loved him so much and why I cared about him so profoundly after so many years.

"Now come on lazy bones I have more things planned out today," I said with a smile of anticipation.

"OH well, are you the best bone friend, a skeleton monster can have." Sans looked me in the eye with a happy smirk on his face as he took his hand in mine. As we walked past the spa workers who were murmuring, but I paid them no mind. The relationship between Sans and I wasn't a secret and were probably speculating where we were going next.

"Look at you charmer. Aren't you just a sugar skull? Olive you."

"I love you too Frisky, let's go." he kissed me softly.

I noted the driver had changed and it was someone more familiar to the both us I knew there would be a shift change. But I didn't think this would be the person driving us for the rest of the day, but I never thought it would be a familiar face. Or better said a similar

"Riverperson, I didn't know you got a job as a driver?! What about the ocean and the boat?"

"Tralalala, who said I gave up the sea, a second job seemed like the bee's knees." They seemed like they were happy he wouldn't be the first person I knew taking a second job.

"That's a good reason as any my gentle monster." Frisk had a scheduled a boat ride for later in the day with River person. That there would be boat ride, he asked for the best driver and I think glen must have taken off the for the day even then I was amazed wondering if Riverperson is using magic to make his boat into a limo as I noticed the wood paint job and the hood of the car looks like a dog making me feel like he was hired on for a reason. He opens the door and we got in the next destination was one I had been dying to take Sans too. I wanted to see Sans, to see his face light up, to see that wonder and excitement that I know for a fact he has had every single day that he's been on the surface. And to know that I took him to a place that I know he would love. With my job as an ambassador? I never really have the time to spend with Sans away I wish I could even though I've made a lot of progress, and I've been able to push through the things I've wanted to do. It always feels like our romantic relationship takes away side to it. It always seems like I put him as my fourth for even fifth on my list of priorities. No matter how much I love the silly skelly, I always put him as a lesser priority, especially when it comes to his gifts on Valentine's Day. So, I just wanted a day where I can give him the attention and the love, he deserves a day where we're being pampered and enjoying ourselves an enjoying the surface like I know we would have if I wasn't so busy all the time.

I was lost in my thoughts while Sans was rubbing my hand with his thumb. He seems to just be being my comfort, but I wasn't distraught. I was lost in my own thoughts about what we've been through and the fact that I feel like a horrible boyfriend a lot because I don't spend as much time as I want to with my own boyfriend.

I didn't notice it, but the car has started moving. I'm so used to River person speeding with his boat that I wouldn't assume that he'd be a conscientious and calculated driver. Though I notice that he would pick up speed in spots where I suppose there's a lot of open Roads. I had already thought of where I wanted to go, and the itinerary wasn't done yet, so we had a bit of time before we got there, and the picnic guy planned for it. Noting the little mini-bar and knowing that I had it personally stopped, I open the side compartment and pass Sans a bottle of fancy ketchup. At least the car company was meeting the demands I asked for.

"I swear you thought of everything and we have so much to catsup on." Even though in my head, I also thought of how little I really planned it and I wish I had done more. We spent the next few minutes during the car ride, just punning back and forth. talking about what it changed and what we hadn't been able to talk about over the last few weeks. It always feels like we are never together, and they're still working so hard that it's like we live separate lives even though we've been living in the same apartment for a little under eight months even though we've been dating for the last three years.

"Tralala Enjoy the show, for I will wait patiently."

Being a gentleman, I opened the door for Sans. This whole day was about being and giving Sans the best day, I could think of. Doing all the things I haven't had with all his favorite things because he more than deserved it and earned it. Trying so hard to keep the neutrality on my face to not ruin the surprise of what I had planned for Sans at this moment. Because the minute he saw it he was going to shout with excitement I knew this was something that he wanted to see, but he didn't want to go on his own much less not experience it with someone. It's something I noticed about him the first time he goes to someplace he didn't want to do it alone but share the moment with someone he isn't one to go alone. I never brought up because it's something I noticed, and I doubt Sans knew he does it that wasn't what he was expecting.

Looking at his face, the joy was evident in the building it was clear as it was large was modern looking but the plaque in the front of the was clear as day thought it was the largest and most popular in the tri-county area. There are a few smaller ones around the tri-state some small privately held ones too, but I doubt any of them had a telescope as strong as the one inside that building And I thought that And I felt an internal smile on my face when I knew I could hear his voice before he even spoke the words.

"A planetarium?!"

"I know your love of stars and the sky. don't forget the prank you played on me." I winked at him thought I was nervous when I made the arrangement for this, I wasn't sure if the tradeoff would bother Sans. The considering how speechless he is in this moment I'm going to try this hope that he's listening and he doesn't take offense to what I had to do to get the entire planetarium to ourselves for today at least for a few hours before they can open up for the public again. Even the manager on the phone made it clear that most of their funding other than from private investors come from the public visiting and spending stuff spending money on the gift shop and having their kids play around in the lobby.

"So, I assumed you would love a trip to one of the most powerful telescopes in the tristate. I considered having a picnic under the stars would be a nice tradeoff for it. Even got Grillby to pack us a lunch inside, considering I don't have a tab with him. He was willing to do it." Sans rubbed the back of his skull at the mention of a long-running tab. It was a joke, but it was my opening since I knew if I didn't say it now, he would be blindsided by it later.

"Hey, I did promise for both of us to be a part of their promotion in exchange for it. They are putting a major stop in their operation just to be here uninterrupted." I was silent for a moment. The memories of the open gawking from stranger's people murmuring and whispering about sands. We both knew that if we had gone to the museum during its busiest time, we would have probably never been able to really move through. It because everyone would have mobbed us the minute they saw us especially together it's one of the reasons I even asked for us to be allowed to have this kind of private time in the planetarium I wanted things to experience this place without the whole mob mentality and people ruining it in making both of us feel awkward and embarrassed and nervous and stressed this is about enjoying today. And having a bunch of random people just staring like it's a zoo your boyfriend did not seem like my cup of tea.

"And they specifically asked for me to rope you into it that it would make the ads even better."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. We have dated long enough. I'm used to getting gawked at you're a handsome guy Frisky. I've had my picture taken and plastered all over tabloids and magazines and newspapers. So being the new face of their ads, it would be pretty bonely with your face next to mine."

Only Sans could make something that in my head sounded such an underhanded and dirty sound like a sensible decision to get what we wanted to do. A fair trade. Every time this bag bones shocks me every time with his own insight and ability to make things sound better.

What did I do to have some as sweet and as sensible as you, Sans?

"Right place, right time, handsome." Sans giving me his signature wink and smile. As we walked in through the front door.

The planetarium was massive in the number of people who came in and out. Without the stream of people going in. It seemed like it was a ghost town. It was huge on the first floor with a child epic center as I would have loved to play in If I were younger. Since it wasn't just planetarium, but it was considered an observatory, as well as a science museum with the lobby which felt like someone Who kept in mind that they were decorating a lobby for children to want to stay an actually learn something since the entire room look like an in a cave down to the stalactites on the ceiling and walls and the rocky formations everywhere. I felt like I was exploring a cave And I would love to bring other children here because they would enjoy it just as much as I did at this moment. It would interest me in geology and spark an interest in spelunking. I know I would have a desire to explore caves again. I haven't gone since I fell into the underground. The lobby has lots of activity, including tesla ball, to run their fingers on. As well as the sandpit to create a dig site like many archeologists and what would be a display of what kind of animals are well.

Noticing our tour guide seemingly professional but sly glances to Sans. And the and the fact the marketing for the museum was taking glamour shots the cameras where flashing but I was trying to ignore it. Fans, for the most part, was ignoring them because he was so amazed by what they had done with the lobby and was listening intently to the tour guide he was always a pretty chill individual as it was anyway, so assuming that he would even notice a bunch of Cameras flashing. It seems the marketing people taking pictures the minute they spotted us. I get the appeal, and it's a solid strategy for the marketing for the museum. The monster ambassador, and one of the chief monster scientists it looks better for everyone involved in the town of Ebbot again. It seems inclusive, and that's the point.

Unlike the people with the cameras? Our tour guide was a total pro after the few minutes of initial intrigue. Didn't gawk, didn't stare; he kept his calm and composure the entire he showed every exhibit. Talking about each with detailed analysis and understanding of everything he was showing us. Leaving us right in front of the giant telescope, the main reason we came. With a giant wave and a solid goodbye. Though the marketing people took a few more pictures before they took off as well, though, I was still wiping my eyes for the amount of flash we got in the eyes. If I don't go blind, it will be a minor miracle.

Sans was all over the telescope looking through it. I knew he would do this, and this gives me a moment to make sure the last stop was set up since I have a picnic set up at the final thing for our date too.

For the next few hours, it was enjoying each other and learning about the stars. While I knew this could last because the planetarium has to reopen to the public.

"Mr. Serif and Mr. Determ? we need to reopen the planetarium to the public I'm sorry, but we need to ask you to leave." We see that our time is over, but considering the lovely time we had, it was a no harm, no foul moment. I realized that it was the tour guide for earlier.

"Come on, Sans, let's go to the final stop!"

"Alright, Frisky, I'm coming."

"I swear you are like a turtle with how you walk."

"Like a turtle on a speed date, my love. Fine, I know a shortcut. Bye, guy." Sans waving at the guide but already forgot his name. Taking my hand, we were standing in front of the limo that River person was driving for us.

"Tralala, another adventure we go to."

The car door opened on its own and we got in. Though I remember the plan, so I was questioning how this was going to be done. He started speeding for the coast. The window shows where we are and where we are going. The car suspension jumping the safety railing, I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat. The limo converting into a boat right before our eyes.

"Tralala life is just a dream."

The river person was behind the steering wheel the length of the boat was a lot bigger with space to walk around on the ship and the picnic I had planned was set out with the Grillby's meal spread out before us both of sitting down kind Of lost in each other and the surrounding of the ocean glimmer in the afternoon sun. Just eating and enjoying each other's company. Sans spoke up, look at me with a wide smile. Sun close to the setting but nowhere near it yet.

"Wow, for someone who got everything set up at the last minute, you made this the best date I could ever go on."

"Well, I have one more surprise."

"Oh, you do so do I, but you can go first Frisky."

Taking a moment to get down on my knees.

"San Serif, these last few years have been the best of my life would you marry me."

"Well, would you look at that my bone friend wants to get serious? It seems like we are on the same wavelength." Sans pulled out of his pocket a ring box I had been thinking about this all day.

"Every moment I spend with you is always the best day. I miss you when you're gone, and I always sleep the best when I know you right there next to me. I know I could spend every day with you and never grow bored, the only person who can pun back at me and make me lose my breath from jokes. I don't think there is anyone else I instead spend my life. There is just no one else I could see accepting me as I am."

Taking his hand in mind placing a ring on his phalange and Sans doing the same to me.

"I love you, Sans."

"And I love you, Frisk." Looking on to the sunset while the boat leisurely sailing around the ocean. Snuggled in each other's embrace.

Final note I hope that you really enjoyed this was probably one of the most fun ones for me to make the day six was a close and solid second. Valentine's Day is always a time for me. Especially since I usually spend alone, it's still fun for me to reminisce on what romantic adventures I can see and wish for others.


End file.
